The Missing Link
by ChristelJo
Summary: Abby has a 16, almost 17 year old son. But, he doesn't know who his father is. In the fictional book, find out if LJ finds his father, and if he does, what happens. BTW: Chapters are probably going to be short! I know the first one is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom!" I shout as I enter the house. "Mom! Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in the basement!" My mother shouts back.

"Ugh, please don't tell me she's working in the lab again." I tell myself. I walk over to the steps and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Working in the lab! What else do you think the basement is for?" My mom chuckles.

I walk down the stairs, and go over by my mother. "My area?" My mother looks at me. "Mom, you said when I turn 17, the _whole_ basement is mine. Not just the bedroom I'll be moving into. And let me remind you, that's in a few days. I would appreciate if this all wasn't here when I start to decorate."

"Decorate?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, that's what you do to make yourself comfortable." I chuckle.

"Yeah, but in a year you're moving out. Why worry about decorating it if you're going to be gone so soon?"

"Mom, I don't want to move right away. You have nobody else here. Things may be different if my father would have stayed around."

My mom looks down, and mumbles, "Yeah."

"Look, I don't want to upset you. How about this. I have two rooms upstairs, why don't we take the wall down in between, and give that to you as the lab?" I suggest.

My mother looks as if she's thinking. "Yeah, that would work. But who are we going to get to take the wall down?" my mother asks me.

"Well, Grandpa is good at building things, I'm sure he can take things down as well. And uncle Tim and uncle Tony can help too. _Aaaand…._" I give my mother a hint to let me help.

"I don't know."

"Mom, you know I love working in construction. This would be good for me!" I explain.

"Ok, listen; only if they are going to work on it. If we need professionals, then no." my mom answers.

"Thank you!" I give my mom a hug. "I have food waiting up stairs. Let's go eat supper."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"LJ!" my mom shouts from the living room. "The movie is about to start, hurry!"

"I'm coming Ma!" I reply.

"I told younot to call me 'Ma.' It makes me feel old."

I walk into the living room, and sit next to my mom. "Sorry Ma." I chuckle.

"Rule six."

"I know, never apologize; it's a sign of weakness. Blah, blah, blah."

"Hey, these rules will get you through life."

My mom said. "Your Grandpa is a very smart man…"

"And that's why I'm named after him." I cut in.

"Ok, it's starting, shh."

As we are watching the movie, I daze off and start to think. _If this girl is going to be able to finally know who her father is, why don't I get to? I wonder what he's like. Dude, it would be awesome if he's like mom. All Goth like, and likes to sleep in a coffin. But if they're so perfect, why did they split up? Did he not want me? Well, he's missing out. Hopefully he'll show up one day. I'll make him feel bad for missing out. _I start to smile.

"LJ, why are you smiling? This is a sad movie." My mom asked.

"Oh, I was thinking." I reply.

"About?" she asks.

"Well, you see, in the movie, this girl has a chance of meeting her father. I was thinking what my father is like. Asking myself, is he like you? Why did he leave? Was I not good enough for him?" I look down at my hands as they sit in my lap. "And I was smiling because if he does show up one day, I'm going to make him feel bad for missing out on my life."

"Leroy." My mom says.

"Mom," I look at her. "you never call me that."

"That's because this is serious." My mom gulps. "He doesn't know he's a father."

I quickly pause the movie. "Mom, what do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm the one who ran. I didn't want him to know, he was too childish to be a father."

"Oh." I look back down.

"He's very smart and all, but there's no way he could have handled it. Plus, we barely knew each other when we started dating. It was a slip-up, but it was a great slip-up." My mom adds.

"Do you still make contact with him?"

"Yeah." My mom says. "Look, I do want to talk about this, but right now isn't the time. I can't explain everything. Gibbs knows the story, him and I will explain." My mom says.

"Mom, please tell me that Grandpa isn't my father!"

"No." My mother chuckles. "No, he's like a father to me, and that would be very wrong." My mother grabs my hand.

I look up at her. "I can wait for tomorrow." I say. "You guys don't have a big case going on, do you? Because I don't want to take any time away from that." I ask.

"No, What I was doing down there was finishing up evidence tests. I'll get answers in the morning."

"Ma."

She glares at me.

"Whoops. _Mom,_ I've been wanting to ask something for awhile. I've been old enough to take care of myself for awhile now, why do you still come home early and work at home?"

"Well, I've gotten so used to it, I've never stopped." My mom stands up. "Do you need something to drink while I'm at it?" she asks.

"No thanks, I'm good."

She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. "You sure? Because once I shut the fridge, it's staying closed unless you get up and open it yourself." She chuckles.

"I don't need anything." I answer.

My mom walks back to the living room, and sits back down.

"So, I'm a slip-up?" I imply.

"Hunny, no. I was shocked, and scared at first, but I began to love you. I've loved you ever since it sank in." she smiles. "Your Grandpa has helped me along the way, a lot. He built everything that you have slept in; including your current bed."

"Wow! Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. He was the first one I told. And then I shocked everybody by telling them with the baby shower invites." My mother chuckles again.

"That's awesome! I'd have to say that my current bed frame is my favorite. It has my name carved in, along with everybody at NCIS." I smile.

"Glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it." I give my mother a hug. "It was a great 16th birthday present, besides the car. I don't know how you managed to get me a nice car like that! I didn't think you had that much money." I chuckle.

"Well, everybody there loves you, so they all helped. But most of all, you need to that Ziva. She helped the most, and it was actually her idea."

"Aunt Ziva's idea? Wow. I'll give her a hug tomorrow."

"You do that, haha."

"Mom, I have one more question." I say. "You said you still keep in contact with dad, even though he knows he's not a father. Does he know I exist?"

"Yeah, he does. If you want, I can tell him after I tell you everything." She suggested. "But that's if you want me to."

"I'll think about it." I reply.

"Ok, Well, why don't we finish the movie. Then off to bed because it's already 9:30, and we have a half-hour left, at minimum."

"Yeah, let's finish it."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"That was a good movie. I mean, sad, but it was put together really good." I say.

"Yeah. Too bad her father didn't want anything to do with her." My mom adds.

"I hope my father doesn't do that." I say.

"LJ, your father has met you a few times. He'll be shocked, like I was, but happy. I can tell." She smiles at me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because my gut tells me so."

"Grandpa." I chuckle. "Well, I'm going to bed now. What time are we leaving in the morning?" I ask.

"Probably 7:00. It doesn't take long to get there. Do you work tomorrow?" She asks.

"Mom, I told them that I can't work Wednesdays in the summer, so no. If it's alright, could I hang around all day?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure nobody will have a problem. Director Vance will understand why you need to come."

"Does he know the story; of my father?"

"He knows all that everybody else does." My mom replies.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night mom." I stand up, give my mom a kiss on the cheek, and head to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*_ My alarm goes off. "Ugh, I hate mornings." I mumble. I walk out into the kitchen to see my mom drinking a Caf-Pow. "Drinking one already?" I ask.

"Ah!" my mom springs up. "You're finally up! I'm having one because it's a big day today. Hurry, we leave in half an hour, get ready."

"Ok, I'll be back." I turn around and head to my room. Two minutes later, and I'm out.

"Did you brush your teeth and hair?" my mom asks.

"I would like to eat breakfast first." I chuckle.

"I don't want to eat my cereal with a minty coating." I laugh.

My mom laughs with. "Alright. I'll be doing laundry today after work today, so make sure all of your dirty clothes are in your basket. I don't want to be started, and have clothes keep coming that I've already washed. If not, then you're going to wash your own clothes. And you are lucky that I do your laundry to begin with."

"Well, let me go take care of that." I chuckle.

"LJ! I taught you better than that!" my mother shouts as I walk away.

"It's only the clothes I took off this morning that are on my floor!" I shout back from my bedroom. I take care of my clothes, and walk back out into the kitchen. "See, all done." I smile. "Ok, cereal. What kind do I want this morning?" I ask myself looking in the cupboard. "Oooo, Captain Crunch sounds good." I chuckle. "You want any cereal mom?" I ask.

"No, I had two bowls already." She answers me.

"Ok." I reply. As I pour my cereal, I begin to think again. _If my dad has met me a few times, then I must know who he is. I don't forget names that easily. We would have had to talk already, so I'll remember. Haha, what would happen if either Uncle Tony or Uncle McGee were my dad? Then they wouldn't be my uncle. Nah, they would have figured it out._

"Leroy!" my mom laughs.

I come back to reality. "What?" I ask.

"Is that enough cereal?" she giggles.

I look down and see my bowl filled over the top with cereal. "Yes, yes it is." I laugh. I put most of the cereal back in the box, and put the box away. I walk over to the fridge to get the milk. "Mom, we need to pick up milk from the store. Along with chicken, because I feel like having chicken for dinner again."

"Ok. Hey, I was thinking."

"Uh oh." I laugh. I pour my milk, "Depending how late I will be working, you're probably not going to want to stay there the whole time. You can come home for awhile, but just make sure your phone is on, so I can call you to tell you to pick me up."

"I'll see. I mean, if I leave, yeah I'll come back. But I don't know if I'll leave. Are they still working on the new addition? Because if so, I could just help them with it again. I'll take any extra cash I can."

"Yeah they are. I don't know if there's much you can do, but we'll see."

"Ok." I start to eat my cereal. As I'm almost done, I look in my mom's eyes. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm just getting ready for the talk."

"You don't absolutely have to, if you don't want to." I say.

"No, you should know. I actually should have told you a long time ago." My mom sighs.

"It's ok mom. It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." I say.

"Rule 18." She coughs. "But this is something I should have brought up, not ask."

"Mom, I really didn't want to know until now."

"Oh. Well why don't you take care of your bowl, and finish getting ready." My mom stands up. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Ok. It will be just a little bit. You're driving there, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. And back if you're staying all day."

"Ok. I'll meet you out there."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

My mom and I get to her lab, and she sets her stuff where it usually goes. "Are we ready for this?" I ask.

"Yes. Always be ready for anything. Let's go."

My mom and I walk to the elevator, and wait. "We just used it, why is it upstairs?"

"I don't know. Maybe somebody went to see Ducky?" I suggest.

My mom looks up. "Nope, it's past Ducky."

"Ducky went to see somebody?" I question.

_*Ding*_

"Nope." My Grandpa said.

"Hey Grandpa!" I say, and shake his hand.

"Hey Jr." he smiles. "What are you doing here today? Going to help on the addition?" He asks.

"No." my mom answers. "We are here because I'm going to tell him about his father." She says.

"Then why were you going up?" he asks.

"Because you're going to help. You're the only one who knows the whole story."

"What do you meant by _the whole story_?" I ask my mother.

"Let's go to the conference room. We'll tell Vance it's a private talk." Grandpa says.

"He can hear as well. Everybody is going to know." Says my mom. "That's if it's alright with LJ." My mom turns to me. "Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah. I had thought about it, and once I am told, we can tell my father, then the team. They are family, so they have the right to know."

"Yeah, he _is_ family." My mother mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, 'Yeah, they are family.'" She replies.

"Ok, let's go." My Grandpa says.

**Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may be a little short in length, but it has a huge paragraph in there.**

Chapter 4

"Is Vance available?" Grandpa asks Cynthia.

"Hi LJ." She says to me. "Yeah, just go on in."

"Thank you." Grandpa responded. "We walk in and see Vance staring out the window. "Everything ok Vance?"

"Yeah, I just needed to stand up. I've been here for a few hours, and all I have been doing is sitting." He answers. He walks over by us and says, "Nice to see you LJ. Do you guys need something?" he asks.

"Is the conference room available? We need to talk to him in private." Grandpa speaks. "Oh, and we would like for you to be present."

Vance walks over to his desk, and looks at his schedule. "Yeah, I can be present. Why don't we just talk in here?"

"That can work." Grandpa replies. "Just one thing first." Grandpa walks to the door, and quickly opens it. As he does, Uncle Tony falls.

"Oh, hey Boss." Tony says as he stands up.

"When will you learn?" my mom giggles.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" my grandpa asks.

"Well, Ziva…"

"Don't blame this on her." Grandpa cuts in.

"Well, McGee…"

"Not him either."

Uncle Tony grunts. "I wanted to know what's going on." He answers.

"You'll find out soon, Tony." My mom answers.

"I will?" Uncle Tony smiles.

"Yeah, you will. But for now, get the hell away." Grandpa says.

"Ok." Uncle Tony walks away, and Grandpa shuts the doors.

"Shut it all down?" Vance asks.

Grandpa nods.

"Please, sit." Vance says. He walks over to his desk, and presses a button. All of a sudden all the windows close, and get covered. The door is secure, and up on the screen it flashes 'SECURE' with the room traced in red. "So what is it you need to talk about?" Vance asks as he walks over by us.

All of us sit, and my mom says, "We're here to explain to LJ about his father."

"I thought he already knew?" Vance asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know the actual story. And neither do you." She states.

"Gibbs, do you know?" Vance asks.

"He does. That's why he's here. I can't do it myself." My mom looks at me, and then looks at my grandpa. "Should we tell him the story first? Or who his father is?" my mom asks him.

"We? Abs, you can do this. You raised him yourself for almost 17 years. You can tell him this." My grandpa answers.

"But Gibbs." My mom cries out.

"Abs."

"Ok." She answers. She then looks at me. "Leroy, I'm going to tell you the story first."

"Ok. I'm listening." I reply.

"You father and I, were set up on a blind date. It was nice though. We continued dating for some time. It was a couple weeks after, and we, you know…"

"Had sex." Grandpa answers.

"Yeah. I missed my period by a week and a half, and got a little scared. Right there and then, I told Gibbs. He told me to go see a doctor, and I did. At first, she said it was nothing. I was relieved, but yet sad. Even though I had a thought that u may have existed, I loved you. I was kind of hoping for a baby, but I didn't exactly know if that's what I wanted. I went home, and still felt a little weird for the next couple of days. I waited another two weeks, and went back in. She then gave me the news. I was pregnant. It didn't show up at first because it was too soon. That day, before I went home from the doctor's office, I went to Gibbs' house. I told him right as I got to the basement. I didn't know what to do. By the time I found out I was pregnant, your father and I weren't together anymore. We stayed friends though. I couldn't tell him. I seen how he acted, and there's no way he could handle it. I barely could myself. I didn't tell everybody until I was four and a half months along, and sent them the baby shower invites. But I told everybody I was three months. This way, if and when your dad found out, he wouldn't be suspicious. Everybody actually thinks you were born a month and a half early, but you were actually on time. Your father asked who the dad was because he still worried for me, and I told him it was nobody that he knows. I did put your fathers name on your birth certificate, so I had to be careful to make sure you didn't find it." My mother coughs, and says, "Director, may I get some water?"

Vance says, "Yeah." And gets up to get a bottle.

"Don't you need his signature on the birth certificate?" I ask my mom.

"No, I didn't."

Vance walks back to my mother, "Here you go." He sets the bottle of water by my mother.

"Thank you." She takes a drink, and says, "They didn't need it for some reason. I actually have it with me. Do you want to read who your father is?" she asks me.

"Could I?" I respond.

She nods, and digs in her bag. As she reaches down into the bag, Vance says, "So, the father didn't run off? You just stayed hidden?"

"Yeah." She answers. My mom then hands me a folder with the paper. "Here you go."

I grab it, open it up, and it reads…

**Please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter here!**

Chapter 5

"Uncle McGee?" I gasp.

"Yeahhhh, he isn't your Uncle." My mom says.

"Well, I have definitely met him more than a few times." I lean back in my chair. "I thought, you. But. What happened to rule twelve?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's partially why we stopped dating, but stayed friends. I still care for him, and I can tell he still cares for me."

"See, I told that you could do it Abs." Grandpa smiles at her.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Vance says.

"Me neither!" I reply.

"Yeah. Now, do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to?" my mother asks me.

"I'll tell him." I smile. "I've got a good way to tell him." I stand up. "Mom, can we go down to your lab? I'll get ready, and then explain after lunch."

"Yeah, we can do that." She, and Grandpa stand up. "Thanks Gibbs."

"I didn't do anything. You did it all on your own." He smiles, and they hug.

"Well," Vance stands. "thanks for letting me know." He walks to his desk, and unlocks the windows and doors. "It's a big shock to me. I think I'm going to go back to my work now." He sits.

"Vance," Grandpa speaks. "You don't have to worry. Everyone is going to know soon, so it's not like your keeping a secret." Grandpa chuckles. "We'll see you later." The rest of us leave.

As mom and I go to the elevator, Uncle Tony rushes to Grandpa. "So what's going on?" he asks.

Grandpa doesn't reply.

Uncle Tony then comes to us. "So?" he smiles.

"Tony, there isn't anything to say at the moment." My mother tells him.

Uncle Tony slumps down and walks towards his desk.

We arrive to the lab, and we see Uncle Tony hunched over, catching his breath.

"Tony! I said there's nothing right now! Please leave, we need to be alon."

Uncle Tony grunts. "You…guys are…no…fair." He walks to the elevator, turns around, stands up, and says, "If you don't tell me…I'll be very upset."

"Uncle Tony, later." I chuckle.

He gets I the elevator, and leaves.

"So, it's McGee huh? I think I could get used to it, but it's going to take some time." I walk over by the window, and look out. "Let's get this started."

"So, how are you going to tell him?" mom asks.

I say, "I want it to be a surprise to everybody. Just get me one of those big yellow envelopes. I got the rest."

"Come on, LJ. Please?" she begs.

"No, Mom. Surprise for everybody means surprise for _everybody_."

My mom grunts just like Uncle Tony did. "Fine. I'll go get it quick."

I laugh at her. "Ok, well I'll be right back. I need to go get a few things."

"Ok. Keys are in my purse."

"I figured." I respond.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

An hour later, and I return.

"So what did you go get?" my mom asks me.

"Mom, you'll see. Its nine o'clock, everybody, but Grandpa, leaves for lunch in two hours. When everybody comes back, we'll let things happen. We just got to make sure Uncle, I mean, dad, comes right in front of Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva. When I get this thing together, I'll tell you what needs to be done."

"Ok." My mom turns around and goes back onto the computer.

"I'll be in the back room if you need me. Hey, where did you put the envelope?" I ask.

"It's at my desk." She answers.

"Thanks." I reply. I walk over, open the drawer to grab a marker, and write, 'TIMOTHY McGEE' in all caps. As I walk back around the desk, I stop at the bags, and grab my birth certificate. "Uncle McGee is my dad." I mumble to myself. I stand up, and walk to the back room, and shut the door. "Well, let's hope this goes well."

A half hour passes, and I finally have it together the way I want. When I walk out, my mom rushes to me.

"So? How are we going to do this?" she asks.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten forty." She answers.

"Well, we got a little bit of time, so I'll tell you now." I say.

**Hehehe, don't worry, you find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied. It isn't told in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

"You got it now?" I ask my mother.

"Yeah. I know what to do." She answers.

"Let's just hope things go as planned." I say. "I'm going to go upstairs quick to see if Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva will participate."

"Ok." My mom smiles.

I go upstairs, and see only Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva at their desks. "Perfect." I tell myself. I walk to the center of the bullpen, and ask, "Where's McGee?"

"He had gone with Gibbs to bring a guy in for interrogation." Aunt Ziva answers.

"Ok, good. I need your guys help with something."

"Does it deal with what you guys were talking about earlier?" Uncle Tony asks.

"Tony, does it really matter?" Aunt Ziva asks him.

"Well…" he shrugs.

"It does." I say.

"I'm in!" Uncle Tony raises his hand.

Aunt Ziva laughs at him, then says, "Of course I'll help."

"Ok," I say. "when it comes to lunch, invite Uncle McGee out. When you guys return, have him cone in first, and stay behind him. When you reach the bullpen, sit at your desks. Can you do that?" I ask.

"Yeah, that is not a problem." Aunt Ziva replies.

"Are you pulling a prank on him?" Uncle Tony asks.

"You really think that I would talk to Vance about pulling a prank on one of you guys?" I answer.

"Well. Yeah, I guess you're right." Uncle Tony replies.

"Tony, you are such a child." Aunt Ziva says.

"Why thank you." He responds.

"Uncle Tony, will you help?" I ask him.

"Yeah. So what's this about?" he asks.

"You'll see. I'll text one of you when it's good to come back. You guys are leaving at eleven, right?"

"Yeah, as long as Gibbs comes back with McGee in time." Aunt Ziva answers.

"I did." Grandpa says walking in.

"Where's McGee?" Uncle Tony asks.

"Putting our suspect into an interrogation room. He'll be here shortly." Grandpa answers.

"Ok." Uncle Tony replies.

"Well, I'm going back into the lab. I'll see you guys after lunch." I say, and walkout.

When I get to the lab, I walk to the desk, and see the package for McGee moved. "Mom, did you peek?" I ask her.

"No." my mom answers trying to act innocent.

"Why is it moved?" I ask.

"Because I needed to get something from my desk." She answers.

"There's nothing on your desk."

"Not anymore."

"Ok. Then why is the string tied different?"

"What makes you think it's different?"

"Because I tied it where there was no string showing, and there's an inch and a half hanging off."

"Alright. You caught me. I didn't actually look though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I untied it, turned it, then decided I'd rather not."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes. One hundred percent sure. I figured that you would get angry at me."

"I wouldn't be angry Mom. Just a little upset, that's all."

"Oh. Well don't worry. I didn't peek."

"Thanks. So, what are we doing for lunch? Just going to grab something quick so we can get back in time?"

"Yeah, most likely. What did Tony and Ziva say?"

"They said they'll help. I told them their part, and they got it. I told them I'll let one of them now when it's a good time to come back."

"Ok, that's good."

"Yep. Let's go get food. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go." My mom agrees.

On the way out to the vehicle, we see Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva, and McGee walking to the other side of the parking lot. I nod at Uncle Tony, and he nods back.

Twenty minutes later, and my mom and I return. "Wow, we better eat quick. They've got to get back soon." My mom says.

"Yeah. We don't want to use too much work time to explain." I reply. "Here's your sandwhich."

**I promise the next chapter is where they explain it to McGee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope ya like it. Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 7

Hey were good 2 go. Come bak anytime. Remember 2 stay behind mcgee.

SEND! "Alright. I texted Uncle Tony." I tell my mom. I then feel my phone buzz.

Sounds good. Cya in a few. Txt ya wen we arrive.

"He said that he'll text me when they arrive." I tell her. "Now it's the waiting game."

"I just should have told you awhile ago."

"No Mom. It's ok. I had fun preparing it. I just hope that its fun to tell him as well."

"I'm things will go well. McGee isn't a bad person. He's grown up the last 15 years or so." My mom smiles.

"I hope he'll be grown up enough for this." I smile back.

"Oh LJ." She chuckles.

"This was big news for me, and it's definitely going to be big news for him. Think, you've been helping your co-worker raise a kid for nearly 17 years. But you had no idea that the kid was you own."

"I'm surprised nobody has questioned anything before."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There were a lot of times when you were little, and the two of you acted the same. Like sons and fathers do. Gibbs noticed as well. I really wanted to tell you then, but you wouldn't have understood. But I could have told you…"

"Mom," I cut her off. "I told you, its fine."

_*BUZZ*_

Hey kiddo. Were here. Walkin in the building rite now.

"It's show time." I say.

"Are you ready?" my mom asks.

"Always be ready." I reply.

We get upstairs, and see that only Grandpa is there. I quickly put the package on my dad's desk, and hurry back around the bullpen. I look at my grandpa, and he tells me, "Rule eleven."

"When the job is done, walk away." I respond. My mom and I walk over to an area where McGee cannot see us. A few seconds later we hear the elevator open.

"You know McGook, you got to get out and live." Uncle Tony says.

"Tony, I'm fine with the way it is now." McGee replies.

"There's nothing wrong with sitting at home and reading." Aunt Ziva says.

"Thank you Ziva." McGee says.

"But you got to get out once in awhile." She smiles.

"See, she agrees." Uncle Tony says.

"We then hear silence.

I peek and see McGee sitting at his desk, and looking at the package.

"What's that?" Uncle Tony asks McGee.

"I have no clue. But there's something soft in there." McGee answers.

"Well, open it." Uncle Tony says.

"I am." McGee says as he unties the string. "There's a blanket."

"A blanket?" Aunt Ziva questions.

"Yeah." McGee says as he pulls it out. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Uncle Tony asks.

"It says, 'It's a boy.'" McGee sets the blanket aside.

"Wrong Timothy McGee? Because we just went over your life, which you don't have."

"DiNozzo!" Grandpa yells.

"Sorry Boss."

"There's a frame in here. Maybe it'll explain." McGee stats. He pulls it out, looks at it, and freezes.

"Cat got your throat?" Aunt Ziva says.

"It's, 'cat got your tongue' Ziva." Uncle Tony corrects her.

"Whatever." She answers back.

"I…how?" McGee looks up. "I'm LJ's father?"

My mom and I walk out slowly, and I say, "Hey dad."

He stands up, and turns around.

"I was just told today as well." I say.

He puts the frame on his desk, and runs off.

"I got it Books." Uncle Tony says.

"No." Grandpa announces.

Everybody looks at Grandpa.

"Let him be."

"But Gibbs." My mom says.

"Abby, let him be. It needs to sink in. I'll talk to him later." Grandpa told Mom.

"I knew we should have done it in conference. He couldn't escape there." I look over at Uncle Tony, then at Aunt Ziva. They're speechless.

"No, Junior. You did good. This is where you walk away."

"Yeah." I say, and walk away.

"I should let him be alone as well, right?" I hear my mom ask my grandpa.

"Yeah." He replies.

I walk into the lab, and head straight to the back room, shut the door, and sit on the floor. _Why? Why did he do that? I know it's big news, but, he doesn't seem happy. Maybe he just needs the rest of the day to think. Because that's what I need now. I need to just be alone, and think. That's what's best. _I sigh. _I really hope he returns tomorrow. I want mom to explain why, and what happened seventeen years ago. This is just what I need before my birthday; my dad to miss out. Talking about missing out, on the bright side, I don't need to make him suffer. He's been there all my life. He has been a good father to me, even though he acted as an uncle._

I continue to think for hours, and then I notice my mom looking at me through the window. I get up, and open the door slightly so I could just pop my head out. "Yeah?"

"Look, I know you're hurting. I'm hurting too. I talked to Vance and he's giving me the rest of the day off. It's 2:30 now, so why don't we catch a movie? There's one that just came out, you said you wanted to watch it. What was the name of it?"

"Ted?"

"Yeah, that one! Did you want to watch it?"

"Nah, I'm not feeling like a movie." I answer.

"Ok, how about we take care of the basement?"

"I thought we were going to ask Grandpa to tear down the wall first?"

"I was thinking about it, and I don't need a lab at home. I can be here if needed."

"Oh. Well what are you going to do with all of the equipment?" I ask.

"Well, it can stay in one of the bedrooms for now. I know someone who would appreciate it."

"You sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure."

I exit the room, and shut the door. "Let's get started."

"Alright." My mom smiles. "Why don't you get one room cleaned out. We'll take my lab stuff and put it in there for now. And this way, we can paint easier."

"Really? I get to paint it?" I smile.

"_We_ get to paint it." She chuckles.

"Thanks Mom!" I hug her.

One our way home, we stopped at the hardware store. We had bought four colors. Two for my bedroom, one for the living space, and one for the kitchen area. "Hopefully out of my next pay check, I can get a mini fridge, and a card table to use for now." I chuckle.

"You don't have to buy everything yourself." My mom says.

"I have to if I'll be moving out."

"You can buy your own stuff by yourself when you're older. But you will just be starting out. I'll be helping." My mom smiles at me.

"Ok, if you say so." I smile back. "Let's get home."

When we get to the house, I quickly rush to my room that has all my hobby stuff; like my guitar, easel, piano, bookshelf, and reading chair. And I move all of it into my actual bedroom.

"LJ, do you need any help?" my mother shouts from the kitchen.

"No, I'm almost done actually. You ready to go get the lab stuff?" I shout back.

"Yeah. All I've got to do is pack up the test tubes, cups and stuff."

"Well, why don't you go get that started? I'll meet you down in a few."

"OK. Sounds good." She replies. She then heads down to the basement, and I continue.

As I take the last item into my bedroom, I look at my pictures. I walk over, and grab the one with my dad and I. _McGee is my dad. I still can't believe it. Well, that explains why him and I look alike. _I put that one down, and pick up another. This one has my baby picture, along with my father's baby picture. _Definitely explains the confusion here. I can't believe he never connected the dots. Oh well._ I then put that picture back.

I walk down stairs, and see two boxes packed already. "Wow, you're fast!" I chuckle.

"Not really. It's been ten minutes." She smiles at me.

I look down. "I was thinking that long?" I ask myself.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What" I look back up. "Oh, just about dad. I was looking at our baby photos." I smile. "It sure explains why we look like each other as babies."

"Yeah. I was a little worried that somebody would have figured it out with the picture, but everybody just thought that it was funny. So, I put them together, and made copies for everybody."

"I see. Well, why don't we get this started?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's get to it."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter might seem a little useless, but it sort of set up the next chapter. I'll get the next chapter updated when I can. I'm a little more worried about school right now, since I got an 'F' on my report card. :/**

Chapter 8

After hours of work, I look at my watch. I then walk over by my mom. "I'm going to have to finish in the morning. The walls are still a little wet. So, obviously that mean nothing goes up against the walls yet. And it 7:04, passed supper time."

"You're going to have to do it by yourself. I've definitely got to work tomorrow."

"That's ok. I just have to put up my shelves, fill the shelves, and whatever else goes on the walls has to be taken care of. I can do that."

"Ok. Well, why don't we go eat? What do you want?"

"Let's just make a quick pizza." I answer.

"OK. Well, I'm going to shower first. Then I'll put one in."

"That's OK, I can do it. I don't need a shower until tomorrow. I managed to keep the paint between the bucket, and wall." I chuckle.

"Says the one dropped some paint." My mom glances down and smirks.

I look down, see nothing on my shirt. I look at my pants, nothing. "No!" I look, and see that I had gotten some paint on my shoes. I bend down to see if it'll whip off. "Ugh, it's already dried on." I stand back up. "I'll just worry about it tomorrow morning. Let's go upstairs." I walk upstairs with my mom following me.

"By the way, you can't start the pizza. By the time I get out, it will be cold. And you don't want to feed your dear ol' mother cold food now, do you?"

"True. OK, well I'm just going to change into some pajamas, and then watch TV or something."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." She replies.

I walk back downstairs and change my clothes. I then come across my trophy I won in the sixth grade. "I remember this." I say as I take it out of the box. "Uncle McGee, I mean, Dad, helped me train for this." It was the trophy I had won for chess. "This was one of the best days of my life. I beat the best chess player in school. I even went to state with his help." I put the trophy back. "Didn't get a trophy there, but still got a medal for seventh place."

I head upstairs and sit in the living room. When I turn the TV on, Tom and Jerry was on. "Hey, haven't seen this in awhile. Uncle Tony and I used to watch this all the time when mom went bowling with the nuns." I chuckle.

After watching Tom and Jerry for about 20 minutes, my mom walks out of her bedroom. "You ready to eat?" she asks me.

"Yes ma'am, I am!" I laugh.

"Alright. I'll go put a pizza in." my mom walks into the kitchen, and looks in the freezer. "I'm not seeing any pizzas." My mom closes the freezer. "I'll just quickly go to the gas station." My mom grabs her keys.

"That's OK mom. We don't have to have a pizza." I tell her.

"Oh no, but we do. I'm actually in the mood for a pizza." She chuckles. "Soooo, I am going to get one."

"Whatever Ma" I chuckle, knowing she hates when I call her 'Ma.'

"LJ, I'm going to kick your butt when I get back." She chuckles back.

"Oh, OK! Just one thing Mom, are you really going to go out in public in your pajamas?"

My mom looks down at the clothes she's wearing. "These aren't all that bad. Are they?" She asks me.

"Nah, I guess not." I answer.

"Plus, it's only the gas station. Weird people always show up at the gas station. So I'll fit right in." my mom smiles, and walks to the door. "Bye! See you in a bit!"

"Bye." I reply.

My mom then walks in after half an hour. "What took you so long?" I ask.

My mom hesitated to answer. "I…uh had to go to the grocery store instead. They only had cheese pizza at the gas station, and I didn't want cheese. I want a supreme pizza."

"And you went there in your pajamas? Where there are normal people?" I question her. Something didn't seem right with that answer.

"Hey, when you want something, you do whatever it takes to get it!"

"Ahh. I see. Well, let's put it in. I'm a starvin' marvin." I chuckle.

My mom cooks the pizza, we eat, and watch some TV together. By now, it's already 9:54. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." I say.

"Yeah, me too." My mom replies, as she turns off the TV. "Are you coming with tomorrow? Or do you have to work?" she asks me.

"I took off tomorrow and Friday because of my birthday. So yeah, I'll come tomorrow." I answer.

"Ok. Well I'm leaving at 0700."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I laugh. "Goodnight Mom. Love you." I get up, give her a hug, and kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Leroy." She replies.

**Like I said. It might have been useless, but chapter nine will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I just uploaded chapter 8 yesterday, but I need to load this one up now. School is getting very busy for me, so I'm going to leave you with a better chapter in case it's awhile until I get to the next chapter. Personally, this is a good chapter, so hoping you'll like it!**

Chapter 9

"Leroy! I thought you were coming!" my mother shouts down the stairs. "It's 6:45 already!"

"Crap." I say to myself. "Ugh." I moan as I get up. I quickly get dressed, and head upstairs. When I walk into the kitchen, I see a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch all ready to eat. "Awh thanks mom!" I smile.

"Hurry please. We're got to leave soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I chuckle. A minute later and it's gone. I go into the bathroom and get ready. I look into the mirror, and for some reason I see a reflection of my dad when he was my age. There's not a lot different between him and I. The reflection quickly goes away. "How did I not figure this out before?" I exit. "I'm ready to go."

We leave, and head to NCIS. Before we go to my mother's lab, we head upstairs. "Hi Gibbs." My mother says.

"You need something Abby?" he asks her.

As my mom and grandpa talk, I look around the room and notice that only Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony are there. They both look at me. "Is he not here yet?" I ask.

"I have not seen him all morning." Aunt Ziva replied.

Uncle Tony hangs up the phone. "And he still isn't answering any of my calls."

I then felt my mom hug me from behind. "I'm sorry LJ." She says.

"Don't worry Junior. Things will be fine. Talks time to get used to these things." My grandpa tells me.

I turn around, and just look at him. "I hope to God, and I really do, that you're right. I just don't want it to be too long." I turn towards the center of the bullpen, and then sit at my father's desk. "It's bad enough knowing that he's most likely going to miss my birthday."

"I'm sorry dude." Uncle Tony says. "Look, Probie is a good guy. He may have been foolish back then, but ever since you arrived, we've all grown up a bit." Uncle Tony looks at Aunt Ziva and smiles.

She smiles back, and then looks at me. "Tony is right. I'm sure McGee will return soon enough. But only time will tell" she stands up and walks towards me. As she leans against my father's desk, she hands me an envelope. "I had this ever since I was a kid. I probably won't have kids…" I see Uncle Tony's head pop up. "…so I won't have anybody to give it to, therefore, I want you to have it." I open the envelope and pull out a knitted three inch Star of David. "I know you're not Jewish, but I wanted to pass it on. And this way, you have something of mine forever, so you won't forget me."

I stand up, and walk around the desk to give her a hug." Even though I'm not Jewish, I still appreciate it. And I will **never** forget you." I step back. "None of you. You three may not be blood related, but you're still family." I look down and smile. Then I look back up. "Just like Stitch says, 'Ohana mean family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten'." Everybody chuckled.

My mom walks over by me. "I want you to always remember that." She smiles and hugs me. "OK, well I've got to get to the lab. Where are you going to hang out?" she asks me.

"I think I'm going to chill upstairs for awhile." I answer her.

"OK." My mom digs in her purse. "Here's 20 dollars for lunch. I brought myself some food so don't worry about me." She digs back into her purse. "Here are the keys."

"No, that's OK mom. It's beautiful outside today. I'm going to walk to get lunch."

"Good choice." Uncle Tony tells me.

"Alright. That works too I guess." My mom puts the keys back. "OK, see you guys later." My mom then goes to her lab.

I go back and sit in my father's desk, and Aunt Ziva goes back to hers. "How can you stand being here all day?" Uncle Tony asks.

"What do you mean?" I question him.

"I mean, you're not an agent, you don't work here at all, and we're always working. How do you keep yourself busy when you're here?"

"Well, most of the time, I'm down my mom. When I'm up here, I always have a bunch of games on my phone. And when there are the times you guys are out on the field, Uncle – I mean Dad, let's me play games on his computer." I answer.

"It's a little weird to get used to huh?"

"Yeah, it's a bit different. It's even harder that he's not around." I slump back.

"Hey kiddo. Like I said before, McGee is a good guy now. It's probably just as big of a shocker to him as it was to you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The conversation ended there.

Throughout the morning nobody was coming around. Grandpa was upstairs talking to Director Vance. Then, I hear the elevator ding. I quickly look up, but it just happens to be one of the other team. I lay back and pull out my phone. I start a new text message, and click on my dad's name. I send him, _Ohana_. I then look at my background, and just stare at it. I look at the picture of Jesus, and I close my eyes. _Dear Lord, I know it was wrong for my mother to do what she did, but does it have to be taken out on all of us? Please have him stay safe where ever he may be. I don't want him to get hurt whether he's at home, or somewhere out on the road. Just please, keep him safe, and have him return soon. Amen._

"Are you tired kiddo?" I hear my uncle ask.

I open my eyes and turn to him. "No, I was praying."

Uncle Tony smiles. "The lord does great things. He always has…" I see him glance as Aunt Ziva. "…always will." He leans back in his chair, and I hear him mumble, "Hopefully" under his breath.

"Uncle Tony, can I talk to you?"

"Anytime LJ. You know that." He smiles.

"No, I mean now. Like in private?"

He sits up straight. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Just want to talk to you about something." I stand up, and does the same. "Come on, we can go in my mom lab."

On the way to the elevator, we run into Grandpa. "Where are you going DiNozzo?"

"Hey Boss. Uh, LJ wanted to talk to me privately."

Grandpa looks at me. "Is that true Junior?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him, but only him." I answer. "And I figured we could talk in my moms lab."

"Alright, proceed." He walks around us.

We get down to the lab, and my mother is studying a broken computer. "Mom, I need to talk to Uncle Tony in private. Could we use the back room?" I ask.

My mom looks up at me. "I'm you mother. You can tell me anything." She glances at Uncle Tony, and then looks back at me. "Even if it deals with girls."

"No mom. It doesn't deal with girls." I chuckle. "It deals with Uncle Tony."

He looks straight at me "W-with me?" he asks nervously.

I look at him. "Yes you." Him and I look back at my mother. "Can we?"

My mom looks confused. "Tony!" she smacks his arm.

"OW!"

"What did you do?"

He grabs his shoulder. "I didn't do anything!" he looks back at me. "Right?"

"It's nothing bad. So mom, can we?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She then glares at Uncle Tony. "If I hear something bad Tony, you're going to be in a deep pile of-"

"Mom!" I stop her.

"Sorry. I don't want any bad influences around you."

"Abby, I'm not a bad influence for him. Trust me."

"Let's go." I walk towards the back room with Uncle Tony.

When we both enter the room, I quickly lock the door. "Sit." I point to the chair.

Uncle Tony sits down and asks, "What is this about?"

I start walking back and forth slowly. "Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Son of Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Tony, I've been paying attention to your actions the past few weeks, and something is up. Something is bothering you, and it's my duty to figure it out."

"It is now?" he leans back and crosses his arms. "And why do say I'm acting different?"

"Tony, twice just this morning I have noticed the strange actions."

"Actions against what?"

"Not actions against. Actions _for_. I'm here to talk to you about your actions towards Miss Ziva David."

**Please leave reviews. Bad or good. Give your opinion on the story so far. You guys can actually help this story, and maybe my other ones. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Uncle Tony's face freezes. "I…I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Uncle Tony, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I stand right in front of him and say, "Early this morning, when Aunt Ziva said she was probably never going to have kids, your head popped up, and you looked disappointed."

"Of course, she's my-coworker. Kids are nice, brings bond between the mother and father closer." I look away. "Most of the time. Sorry kiddo."

"No, we're here to talk about you." I look back at him. "And Tony, you hate kids."

"Yeah, but when you came into our lives, you should have seen her. It made her happy, she really deserves a kid."

"And how is she going to get a kid? She needs a man in her life Tony."

"Well, I-uh."

"Uh-huh." I start walking back-and-forth again. "Then, when we were talking about God, you mumbled something thinking nobody would hear, but you were wrong, I did." I give a devious smile.

"I believe that there is nothing to about God. Therefore I didn't mumble anything." Uncle Tony smiles back.

"But that's because it was not about God. I was about Ziva." I stop right in front of him again. "When you said, 'The Lord does great things. He always has, always will.' you paused for a brief second, and quickly looked at Ziva."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, but Uncle Tony. After that, you mumbled, 'hopefully'."

His smile immediately wipes away. "No I didn't."

"Yes Tony, yes you did! You leaned back, sighed and mumbled 'hopefully'. I was there watching you!" I step back and take a deep breath. "Therefore, that was for Ziva. You want something from her, you have for years!"

Tony stands up quick. "LJ, you…you…"

"Are right? Yes, I know. Tony, you love her. I can see it. Like you just said, there is nothing to hide about God. If there's nothing to hide about God, there's nothing to hide about anybody else! When we exit here, I want you just work. Don't even worry about this whole situation. At lunch, you and I are leaving and you will tell her when we get back."

"Tell her what?"

I slap him in the back of the head like my grandpa.

"Gah!" He grabs his head.

I take a hold of his shoulders. "Weren't you listening!? You're going to tell her that you love her!"

"B-but. LJ, I-I don-"

"Yes you do Tony." I let go of him.

I see him just stand there and think. "Leroy Jethro Sciuto, I don't know how to thank you." A big smile grew upon his face. "You know what? I'm going to do it right now!" He turns around to exit, but I stop him before he reaches the door.

"Whoa there bucko; no, not now."

He turns around. "Why not now?" I know how this stuff goes. I've been with girls longer than you've been alive."

"Yes, but I've been around here long enough to realize you love her before you even knew!"

"You point?"

"Tony, you've got to give her a surprise telling her; like I did with McGee. You can't just walk up to her and say, 'I love you.' No, we are going shopping at lunch. You will buy chocolates and flowers and leave a note."

"Where did you learn this from?" He asks me.

"I don't know? Maybe I got a way with girls?" I mock his smile.

"You know, you should have been named Anthony." He smiles back.

"My mother wouldn't like that." We both chuckle. "Well let's go. Remember, _after_ lunch tell her. If you do it before, I'm going to hurt you."

"Sensei, you must believe in me." He bows.

"You watch too many movies." I laugh. "Let's go."

As we exit the elevator I look at my watch. "Look, its 11:30. We can leave in a half hour for lunch. I'm going to run back downstairs quick, and I'll have my mother, shoot that won't work. Mom brought her own lunch. Hmm, maybe we can have Grandpa and Ducky take Ziva out for lunch" I gasp. "Does Ducky know that McGee is my dad?"

"IIII don't think so. Well, we'll worry about that later. OK, why don't you talk to Gibbs or Ducky and have them take Ziva out. Wait, why do they have to?"

"Because, that way we can drop the stuff off at her desk and don't have to worry about her coming back all of a sudden. Just like you guys did with McGee?"

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. OK, yeah you go ask one of them. I'm going to work for the last thirty minutes."

I go down to Autopsy and I see Ducky chatting with Jimmy. "Hi Ducky."

"Well hello there Junior. What brings you to NCIS today?"

I look down for a short bit, and slightly bring my head back up. "I've actually been here for the last couple of days. And I came here to you why."

"Oh." He looks back at Jimmy. "Mr. Palmer, would you-"

"No, he can stay. It wouldn't be nice to keep this away from him."

"Is it that serious?" Jimmy asks.

I nod. "Ducky, Jimmy, you both know how U-uncle McGee didn't show up today?" _Careful LJ, you don't want to blow it too soon._ They both nod. "Well, he got some big news yesterday, as so did I."

"And what news is this?" Ducky asks.

"Yesterday morning I was told, and yesterday after lunch he was told. Uncle McGee isn't my uncle, he…he is m-m-my…my-uh…"

"Father." Grandpa says walking in.

"Oh my. And now he didn't show up? That is not like Timothy." Ducky replies.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told." I sigh.

"So, who else knows?" Jimmy asks.

"The rest of the team." Grandpa answers.

"Wait," Ducky speaks. "if you're Timothy's son, then, you weren't born extremely early. You were actually born on time."

"Whoa, how do you come to this conclusion Doctor?" Jimmy asks.

"Because Mr. Palmer, I was around when Ms. Sciuto and Timothy were dating. They dated for a little over a month. Four months later, Abby had announced that she was pregnant. She had told all of us that she was only three months pregnant. With the four months after, and the one month they were together, that is five months. Four months later and he was born."

"Oh." Jimmy replies. "LJ, why did your mom create such an elaborate lie, and hide it?"

"My mom said that at the time, my dad was a bit immature and childish. I don't know if that's entirely true or not."

"Actually, Timothy was a bit childish, if you want to call it that. But when Junior came along, things changed; for everybody." Grandpa adds.

"Well, all you have to do is hope that he returns." Ducky implies.

"I have been, and will continue to. There's actually another reason why I came down here. This time, you need to leave Jimmy."

"That's OK. It's almost lunch time anyways." Jimmy smiles, and then leaves.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Grandpa asks.

"Well, I need you two to take Ziva out for lunch. Tony and I are planning something for her, and we want to make sure she is out of the building long enough."

"That's a splendid idea. Ziva and I haven't had a good chat in awhile. Jethro, do you mind?"

"I could always use some fresh air." Grandpa chuckles.

"OK, thanks." I say. "Well, I'm going back up. Nice talking with you Ducky." I smile.

"And same to you." He smiles back.

"I'll see you shortly Duck." Grandpa says.

Grandpa and I get upstairs, and Ziva is leaning over, staring at her computer.

"You seem a little stuck Aunt Zi."

She sits up and looks at me. "I have hit a stone wall."

"You were closer that time." Uncle Tony says.

"What?" Aunt Ziva questions him.

"It's 'I've hit a brick wall.' Last time you said concrete, this time you said stone. Stone is getting closer."

"Whatever." She leans back in her chair. "Either way, I'm at a stop."

"Ziva, why don't you join Ducky and me for lunch for lunch? Get your mind off of the case for a bit."

"Thank you Gibbs. I would love to. When is lunch break?"

Grandpa looks at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. But for now, let's review what we've got."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I've got yet ANOTHER huge research essay for my writing class. And this time we've got to search for the evidence. And recently my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer for the second time, :( so my brain has been going everywhere. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

Chapter 11

"Good job guys. You did good for missing Elf Lord" Everybody gives out a chuckle, including me. It was nice to hear Grandpa to finally use of McGee's nicknames. "It's 1200, let's go eat."

"Shouldn't we wait for Ducky, Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Whoops." Grandpa chuckles. "I'm sure he'll be up shortly. You two are free to leave whenever."

"I think I'm going to leave now. I'll see you guys after lunch." I walk towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm going to head out as well. LJ! Hold the elevator open!" Uncle Tony rushes to the elevator, and gets in right before it closes. "You do know you need me with, right?"

"Yeah." I reply. "But we can't let her have any suspicions." I give a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, we don't want that." Uncle Tony tries to recover himself.

The elevator opens, and we head to the parking lot. After looking around, I don't see Uncle Tony's Mustang. "Uncle Tony, where's your car?" I ask.

"Huh?" He looks at me. "Oh, yeah. I have a rental today. My car is in the shop."

"Oh jeez, what did you do now?" I chuckle.

:Nothing." He answers. "I'm getting my exhaust fixed. My car is too loud, so I'm guessing there may be a hole in it somewhere." He stops, and I stop with him. "And you and I both know that I'm not a car person."

"Ah." I say, and we continue to walk.

We reach his rental, and get in. Before he backs up, he asks, "So where are we going fist? Food, or the stuff for Ziva?"

"Let's eat first. I'm hungry, and it's really hot out. If we get the chocolate first, it may melt in the car."

"Good thinking." He answers. We end up going to a small restaurant just minutes away. While we are eating, Uncle Tony asks. "So where do we go to get flowers?"

"Really Tony? You've never bought flowers before? What kind of guy are you?" I ask.

"One who has never loved before."

"Jeanne?" I question.

"Yeah, I don't really count that. See, I probably wouldn't have known that she existed if Director Shepard hadn't put me on the case. Plus, she didn't love me, she loved who I was pretending to be."

I stay quiet for a second, then say, "Well, there's a very nice flower shop down the road that way." I point south, showing him where I'm talking about. "My girlfriend's parents own the shop."

"LJ has a new girlfriend?" Uncle Tony laughs.

"No." I look down. "I'm talking about Aleeha."

_Flashback_

_"Aleeha," I grab her. "you can't go! They'll kill you!" I tell her._

_"LJ, it'll be alright. They won't kill me if they can't find me."_

_"Aleeha." I start to tear. "Aleeha, it's going to hurt others more than it hurts you. I've been with these guys for my whole life I know how these bastards can be."_

_"Yeah, and I've been around for four and a half years. I know how these bastards can be as well. Remember LJ, the leader is my Uncle. I want him to suffer for what he has been doing, and what he's about to do. I can't let him kill all of you connected to NCIS. I'm going to stop him." She pulls away, and climbs to the top. "Sniping is my game." She smiles at me._

_"Aleeha, please." I cry to myself. "I love you." I say a little louder._

_"I love you t-" BANG!_

_"ALEEHA NO!" I start climbing up the ladder to see Aleeha's body on the ground, and a man in black running off. "Aleeha! Aleeha! I need to stay with me! Come on!"_

_"LJ…"_

_"Come on sweetheart. You're stronger than this."_

_"LJ…I…"_

_"Aleeha…"_

_"I love…you…" Her eyes close, and her head drops._

_"Aleeha." I start crying. "You bastard!" I shout out._

"But LJ-"

"I know Uncle Tony. Yes, she was killed, but she was trying to protect us. It showed how much she cared." I dig into my pants pocket and pull out my wallet. From there, I dig out a picture. "I carry this with me everywhere I go." I hand the picture of Aleeha and me to Tony. "I know I shouldn't still be calling her my girlfriend, I usually don't, but she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my time with. We've been together since the seventh grade; that was four and a half years, until she sacrificed her life for ours. The word had just slipped." I take the picture back from Uncle Tony, and put it away. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

"No, don't be sorry. Not because of rule six, but because it's how you feel. Everybody needs to just talk things out once in a while; even if the incident was three months ago. I'm always here for that." He smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back. "But that's where we'll go. Plus, since they know me, I'm sure they'll give us a bit of a discount." I chuckle.

For the remainder of the time, we ate and made small talk. The waiter walks over and hands us our check. "I hope you enjoyed your meals." He smiled and left.

"Let's see how much I got to pay." I chuckle as I reach the check.

:No, don't worry about it. I'll cover the bill."

"You sure Tony? You do realize that you've got to buy flowers and chocolate yet? _And_ the economy hasn't been cheap lately." I tell him.

"Yes I'm sure, yes I do realize, and yes the economy isn't cheap. But you're helping me out, the least I can do is buy you lunch."

"Thanks Uncle Tony." I smile. "Still, you don't have to worry about it."

"I insist on it though." He smiles back.

"Uncle Tony," I lean forward. "I am going to buy my own lunch, seeing that I have the money for it. Plus, if things go right with Ziva, you may want to save up for future dates." I wink at him jokingly.

"Ugh." Uncle Tony grunts. "You win."

I give him a goofy smile, and he rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that attitude." I say, with a bit of a smile.

Uncle Tony chuckles and say, "Blah, blah, blah." He digs out his wallet, as I grab the twenty dollars. "You know, you could be a good agent someday. Any agency would be lucky to have you." He smiles.

"Believe it or not, I do want to be a federal agent. Growing up, I've always wanted to be like you guys. If you ask mom, she'll tell all the stories. When I was a very young child, and it was just her and I, I would make her be the bad guy, and I'd be the cop. I would chase her around, she would let me catch her, and I would question her." I laugh. "It was the best when I was real little, when I didn't know what to ask. All I would ask were random questions, like 'What's your favorite color?' and other silly things. I would also write random scribbles to make it look like I was taking notes." I look out the window for a brief second, and then back at Uncle Tony. "But before I even think about applying to NCIS, I'm going to go into the Marines like grandpa.

Uncle Tony leans back in the bench and says, "Good for you I could never do it, but I know you can. You'll be a good Marine, and with that background, you'll be a **heck** of an NCIS agent, just like Gibbs."

"You mean like the rest of you? All of you are great agents; not only just you guys, but everybody else. Like Mom, Palmer, and Ducky. You all belong there, and do a great job. It's you guys who inspire me to do what I do, and want to do."

Uncle Tony sits there with a surprised look. "Thank you LJ! I have always felt like nothing at work. Yeah, so what, I'm senior field agent, but I don't have a background like everybody else. Boss was in the Marine Corps, McGeek, well his name speaks for himself." He chuckles. "Then we have a frickin' ninja! And there's me; who has nothing a but a degree in Physical Education." Uncle Tony slumps down.

"So what if you don't have a specialty in anything. But you already have the cop experience."

"So does Ziva, she was a Mossad officer!"

"So? That was different. She was the one who went out to kill; but you've been a homicide cop for how long before NCIS?" He doesn't give an answer. "That's what I thought. You were in Baltimore, investigating deaths, for all those years, and now you've been at NCIS longer than I've been born! You're talented at this! Twice you've had the option to have your own team. Anybody would have taken that position, but only the best are offered; _twice_. What did you do? You stayed; that right there shows loyalty to you team. That's what you need in a team member!"

We sit in silence for about half a minute, until he decides to say something. "LJ, I really have to say thanks. Just today, you've helped me with two problems. One which I didn't even realize until you talked to me about it."

"I wouldn't really call the first one a problem. Just confusion in your mind that you couldn't figure out. Anyways, you're welcome, and technically I haven't yet helped you with that. Why don't we hurry and go before Grandpa gets mad and has to be out of the office longer than he already is."

"Yeah, let's get going."

**Please do leave a review. I very much appriciate them. :) It doesn't even matter if it's a bad review. Bad reviews just help improve me, and give me more ideas! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"LJ!" Mrs. Olsen greets me. "It's so nice to see you again! How have you been? Your 17th birthday is coming up I believe." She nudges me."

"Yes Mrs. Olsen," I say with a smile. "my birthday is coming up. Tomorrow to be exact." I chuckle. "And I've been alright. It's been a rough past few days." I look around the store, then back at Mrs. Olsen. "Yesterday my mother had told me who my father is."

"Awe, that's great! So what is his name?" she asks.

"Our beloved Timothy McGee." Uncle Tony answers.

"Timothy McGee? As in your uncle McGee?" she asks.

"Yeah." I sigh. "So, it's obvious to see that he really isn't my uncle." I reveal a small smile.

"That's definitely big news. So has he known?"

I looked at Uncle Tony, and he could tell I didn't want to talk about it. "He didn't know." Uncle Tony answers. "After LJ was told, LJ made a plan to tell McGee. It was a very clever plan if I may add. LJ told McGee after lunch, and McGee was so shocked, that he took off. He didn't show up at work today, so it's been a long morning for LJ."

Mrs. Olsen looks at me, and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that LJ. Things will turn out for the better." She then steps back.

"Thank you Mrs. Olsen." I smile. "So how have you been lately? It's been almost four months since the incident."

"Yeah, Monday will be four months. I've been getting back to things. Zach has a hard time entering the store yet, and you remember Aleeha's older brother Damian? He hasn't bothered to step foot in the store yet. Aleeha loved this place; I'm not saying this because she's my daughter, but she was the best damn employee here." Tears were starting to fill her face, but you could tell that she was holding them back. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"Uncle Tony here is in love." I smile as I look at him.

"Well, I uh…wouldn't necessarily call it love." He shrugs his shoulder, trying to hide his emotions.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr.!" I turn towards him, and whip off my smile trying to act serious. "You said it yourself earlier that you love her."

"So you finally recognized your feelings for Ziva?" Mrs. Olsen asks.

"How do you know?" Uncle Tony asks.

"Tony, I know how people act when they're in love. Especially when they're near the one they love." She answers.

Uncle Tony doesn't give a reply. Mrs. Olsen and I laugh, then I ask, "He's going to buy-"

"Christel!" Mr. Olsen shouts as he's coming from the back, concentrated on the flowers he's carrying. "Look! The orange roses finally blossomed!"

"Those are perfect!" Uncle Tony mumbles.

"Huh?" Mr. Olsen looks up. "Tony! Good to see you." He looks at me. "Hey LJ! How have you been?"

"I've been good." I smile. "Mrs. Olsen can tell you what has happened over the past few days." My smile disappears from my face. "But," I smile again. "Tony found out that he's in love?"

"Finally? Have you told Ziva yet?"

"How come everybody knew this before? Why haven't any of you notified me earlier about this?" Uncle Tony asks.

"We were hoping you would soon figure it out." Mrs. Olsen answers. "Then when Aleeha left us, things changed, and we haven't seen you guys."

"Oh." Uncle Tony sighs. "Well I would love to chat," he gives a glance at me. "but LJ and I have to leave soon, and get back to NCIS. But we did come here for a reason, and you know that reason." Uncle Tony smiles.

"Well, what all will you need?" Mrs. Olsen asks.

"Flowers and chocolate. Mr. Olsen-"

"Please," Mr. Olsen interrupts "call me Zach. And LJ," he turns to me. "Call me what you will. You and Aleeha were together for a long time, and you've called me Zach before, so don't be afraid to. Just because Aleeha isn't our common factor anymore, doesn't mean our relationship should just go away." Mr. Olsen says.

"I do agree." Mrs. Olsen smiles. "LJ, you'll always be like a son to us. No matter where you end up in life."

"Thank you, and I won't ever forget it." I smile back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a slight smile on Uncle Tony's face. "It must feel nice to be loved." He says quietly.

"It does." Mr. Olsen says. "And you'll figure that out once you get back to NCIS. Now, what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"Well, _Zach_," Uncle Tony chuckles. "I was wondering if perhaps you had more orange roses. And accent it with a few yellow and red ones? I know Ziva just loves orange roses, and the red and yellow would help. Of course you guys would know that because you guys put flowers together for a liv-"

"Tony." Mr. Olsen chuckles. "I do have others in stock, but I'll give you some of these so they'll last awhile. And I can definitely put some yellow and red ones in as well."

"Thank you so much. How long will it take to put together?" Uncle Tony asks. "Because we don't have much time." He adds.

Mr. and Mrs. Olsen look at each other. "Ten, fifteen minutes." Mrs. Olsen looks at Uncle Tony and I. "Is that alright?" she asks.

"That'll work." Uncle Tony says with a big smile.

"Well, we'll go put it together quick. Feel free to look at our chocolate selections. You can either buy a prearranged box, or pick a box that you like, and whatever chocolates as well." Mrs. Olsen directs us over to the chocolates. "We'll be right back."

"Don't forget, you'll also need a card. You can sign it anonymously." I tell Uncle Tony as we walk to the chocolates.

"Yeah, but wouldn't she recognize my handwriting?" he asks in response.

"Buy a prewritten card." I answer back.

"Smart thinking."

"Just look at my mom." I say with a smile.

"And your dad." Uncle Tony turns to me. "McGee is a very smart guy. He's smart enough to know that he can't hide forever." Uncle Tony claps my shoulder. "For now, we won't worry about that." He squeezes my shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, for now, we've got to worry about you." I chuckle, trying to ignore that fact that my father still hasn't returned.

"What kind of chocolate do you think Ziva likes?"

"Caramel maybe?"

"You think so?"

"Come on, everybody's got to like caramel!" I laugh.

"OK, I'll get some caramel. I think I'll get some regular solid chocolates as well."

"Don't get dark chocolate. Dark chocolate is nasty." I chuckle.

"I agree." Uncle Tony chuckles back. "Actually, I'm going to split it in three. This box over here, I like, and it hold twelve chocolates. So I'll get four caramels, four pure milk chocolates, _and_ four of the cherry ones. I like those." Uncle tony smiles.

"Uncle Tony, this is for Ziva, not you."

"Well, I'm sure she'll share." He smiles.

"Here ya go!" Mrs. Olsen says walking out of the back. "Hope you like it."

Uncle Tony and I turn around. "My goodness." Uncle Tony whispers. "It's perfect."

There are a dozen orange roses with three red, and yellow roses tucked in a circle. And in the middle was a perfectly bloomed white rose.

"I thought adding a white rose would give it a nice touch. And, we wrote a little card for you." Mrs. Olsen said.

"Yeah, it adds in perfectly." Uncle Tony says grabbing the flowers. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend." Mrs. Olsen replies. "So have you picked out the chocolate?"

"Yeah." Uncle Tony turns back around. "I would like the white box that is up front here, and then pick out chocolates."

"OK." Mrs. Olsen walks back behind the counter, and to the cooler. She opens the cabinet above, and grabs the white box. She puts it together, and asks, "What chocolates would you like?"

"I would like three Caramel Delights, three Chocolate Melt-a-way's, and three Cherry Bombers." Uncle Tony answers.

Mrs. Olsen put the chocolates together in the box, and walks to the cash register. That'll be a total of $54.78."

"Wow. Not as much as I expected." Uncle Tony smiles as he digs out his wallet.

"Well, I gave you a bit of a discount." Mrs. Olsen smiles back.

"Here's $55, keep the change."

"Thank you and here are your chocolates."

"Thank you. Have a good day." Uncle Tony says as we start to exit.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Olsen says. "Hope to see you guys soon!"

"We hope to see you as well." I say. "It was nice seeing you guys."

"It was nice seeing you guys as well. Please let us know how it goes." She smiles.

"I'll be sure to." Uncle Tony says.

**Sorry if this chapter kind of ended weird. I've got a lot going on, and I'm trying to balance everything out. But please stick with the story! It's going to get better!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Be prepared because this chapter is pretty long. I was going to cut it at a point, but it didn't seem good enough to end it there. **

Chapter 13

"Hey Boss. You guys are still out right?" Uncle Tony asks on the phone. "Great, well we're almost back to the office. When things are set up, I'll give you call." Uncle Tony hangs up the phone. "Let's do this quick because Boss doesn't want to be out any longer."

"Well, it would help if you would pay attention and notice we have a green light." I chuckle.

"Huh?" Uncle Tony looks straight ahead. "Oh, yeah." We start driving. "It may help." He chuckled back.

Just a minute later, we pull into the parking lot. "I'll take the flowers, you take the chocolate. Sound good?" he questions.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smile.

As we park, Agent Fornell pulls up next to us. Uncle Tony and I get the stuff out of the car. "Finally realized it Agent DiNozzo?" Fornell smiles.

"I already realized it. Now I'm doing something about it." Uncle Tony answers.

"When he says he's already realized it, he mean this morning. And by saying _he's_ finally doing something about it, it's because of me. All of it is because of me." We start walking toward the building. "I made him finally realize he loves Ziva, and that he should tell her, this way."

"Is that right Tony?" Fornell asks him.

Uncle Tony clears his throat, and says, "Well, you know." He shrugs his shoulders. "Why are you here anyways?"

"What? You don't enjoy my visits?"

"Well, your visits usually mean you want jurisdiction on _our_ case."

"And as I last checked, you guys don't have a case."

Uncle Tony stops, and Fornell and I follow. "Exactly. So what's with the visit?"

"I need to speak with Gibbs; personal matter. Plus, I have a meeting with Director Vance. You can ask 'why' all you want, but I can't tell you. I don't even know why."

"Fair enough." Uncle Tony replies. We continue walking, and enter the building.

"Congrates Special Agent DiNozzo." One of the desk ladies says. "It's about time you figured it out." She smiles.

"Man, how many people know this?" Uncle Tony questions me.

"Everyone who has the eyes for it." I say with a smirk.

We get to the bullpen, and nobody is there. "Perfect." Uncle Tony says. "When she comes in, I do the talking. Okay?" He looks at Fornell and I until we both give him a nod. "Good." Uncle Tony sets the flowers on her desk, making it face her chair. He then takes the chocolates from me and puts the box right in front of the glowers, laying the envelope on top of the box, reading 'Ziva'.

"So what did you write to her?" Fornell asks.

"Nothing." Uncle Tony walks to his desk. "The card was already written." He sits down.

"OK, then what does it say?"

Uncle Tony looks over at the envelope, and shrugs his shoulders again. "Actually, I don't know. I didn't read it."

"Why would you buy a card without knowing what it says?" Fornell asks leaning against Grandpa's desk.

"Because Zach and Christel wrote it, and I trust that they wrote something meaningful."

"I see. Wouldn't it have been better for you to write it?"

"Well," Uncle Tony shrugs his shoulders, and tilts his head.

"I've got a better question." I sit at my father's desk. "Are you going to call Grandpa?"

"Why do need to call Gibbs?" Fornell asks.

"To let him know it's clear to come back." Uncle Tony answers. "He and Ducky have Ziva with them. This way, I knew Ziva would still be gone."

"Excuse me?" I ask jokingly.

"Well, LJ here came up with the idea. He started the whole thing. All I'm part of is, it's my feelings, and my money being involved." Uncle Tony chuckles.

"Just call him." I smile.

"Yes, sir!" Uncle Tony jokes around.

Uncle Tony calls Grandpa and lets him know it's good to come back. For the next fifteen minutes we all wait silently. Uncle Tony at his desk, Fornell leaning against Grandpa's, and me at my father's. "So where is Agent McGee?" Fornell asks.

Uncle Tony and I look at each other, and without looking back at Fornell, I say, "I don't want to talk about it." And I look back at my phone. We all hear the elevator doors open, and look at the same time. When I see Aunt Ziva step out, I look over at Uncle Tony. "Hey" He looks back over at me. I give him a nod, initializing that he can do it. Things will turn out for the better.

Ziva, followed by Gibbs, enters the bullpen. "What's this?" Aunt Ziva asks as she walks around her desk. "My, they're beautiful." She looks over at Uncle Tony. "Did you see who dropped this off?"

Uncle Tony shakes his head no. "Was there when I got back."

"Who could this be? There's a card, but it only has my name, and not from who." Aunt Ziva picks the envelope up, and takes out the card. As she reads it, she gasps, and puts her hand over her mouth. At the end she begins to tear.

"What's wrong Ziver?" Grandpa asks her.

She sits down, looks over at Uncle Tony. "Nothing." She smiles. "These are tears of joy." She picks the card back up, and reads it. "It says,

_'Day by day for merely seventeen years I've watched you live. Grow as a better person, with a bigger heart. By now, I'm sure you've seen my feelings for you. I've only just found out myself. Our past may have had a rough ride, but it's who we are, and we get through everything. I'm tired of being confused on how I feel, but now I know. I now know that I, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., love you, Ziva David.'."_

Uncle Tony gets up and walks over by her. "Thanks to LJ's wonderful interrogation, I finally came to realize that you make me crazy." Uncle Tony smiles. "And I know I make you crazy at time."

"You got that right." She chuckles.

Uncle Tony's smile wipes off his face. "You make it sound bad."

"No." Aunt Ziva says looking up at Uncle Tony. "Tony," her smile disappears. "I do appreciate this. It makes me feel whole. I feel like the missing link has been found. But…" Aunt Ziva looks out the window. "we can't."

Uncle Tony walks over behind Aunt Ziva, and puts his hands on her shoulder. "Why? Ziva," he turns her around, and squats down to Ziva's eye level. "we are perfect for each other. I came and risked my life to save yours. Heck, I had already thought you were dead! So why did I go? I get jealous **every** time you're with another guys; even if it was just a simple date. Why do think I call you 'Ninja-chick'? It's flirting! Ziva, back when I was undercover at Tony DiNardo, and you thought I blew up, I know you cared. I knew that you were worried before that even happened because I didn't show up at the bar the previous night. You had just started here, and you were already starting to care for me. I could tell you didn't like me being with Jeanne, even though it was undercover. And you don't have to worry about me being with any other girl. Ziva, you're the only one I care for, and always have." Uncle Tony smiles. "So why can't we?" A tear starts to fall from his eye.

"Rule twelve, Tony." Aunt Ziva looks deep into his eyes, and he's looking deep back. Uncle Tony then leans in, and presses his lips up against Aunt Ziva's. They are interrupted, on purpose, by Grandpa clearing with throat.

"Ziva." Grandpa says. "my office."

Without saying anything, Aunt Ziva meets Grandpa by the elevator. Uncle Tony watches them enter the elevator, and just waits for the doors to open again.

"Hey." I say, but he doesn't budge. "Don't worry. It's you Ziva. Nothing is going to rip you guys apart. Every time you are, you guys are brought back together." I knew he was listening because I seen him nod his head a few times.

"So," Fornell says, breaking the silence. "I hear tomorrow is your birthday." He smiles at me.

"Yes." I smile back. "Seventeen years. Everybody was given they day off, so we could all celebrate together."

"Where will you guys be celebrating?" He asks.

"Here in the bullpen. I'm not inviting any friends, so here is easiest. I don't need them anyways. If you want, you can come." I suggest.

"Thanks for the offer. I may pop in and say hi."

_*Ding!* _The elevator doors open back up, and Grandpa walks out with Ziva behind. Grandpa doesn't come into the bullpen, he just looks at Fornell, and cues him upstairs. Uncle Tony walks back around, and in front of Aunt Ziva's desk, and waits for her approach. She walks passed him, and sits at her desk.

"We will talk tonight." She says, taking the flowers and chocolates off her desk. "At my house. Be there in 0500 hours." She puts her hand on the keyboard, and continues to work. Uncle Tony walks to his, and stares at his computer monitor.

**Like I've said before, don't forget those reviews! The good and bad are both welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry for the ever lasting update. This chapter may be a little crappy at the end, but I just feel so bad for the long pause, I just wanted to get this uploaded for you guys.  
I also want to say thanks to those who are still with me on this story, and for the awesome reviews. Keep them coming. :)**

"Happy birthday LJ." my mother whispers trying to wake me up. "Come on, I let you sleep in long enough. Time to get up and get ready."

"What time is it?" I mumble.

"Just about ten o'clock. Come on." She slightly shakes my shoulder.

"OK, I'm coming." I again mumble.

I peek my eyes open to watch my mother leave. I then whisper, "after another five minutes.

"No LJ! Now!" My mom shouts from upstairs.

I gran and slowly get up. "Mom!" I shout. "When are we leaving?"

"I want to get out of here by eleven o'clock! So hurry!"

"Alright! Just let me take a quick shower, and I'll be right up!" I shout back.

Half an hour later, and I get upstairs. "So how long are we going to hang out there?" I ask.

"Until we're kicked out by Vance." she laughs. "The team isn't on call today, so we'll probably stay until we leave for dinner."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll see." She smiles. She then sets a plate with fresh chocolate chip pancakes, and strawberries on the side, in front of me.

"Oh man! My favorite!" I run and sit at the table. I take a bite, and the chocolate chips melt right when they reach my mouth. "Lecker!" I try to say with a mouth full.

"You and your German." My mother laughs at me.

I quickly eat my breakfast, and clean my plate. "Who is going to be there for dinner?" I ask.

"Just you, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and me. The others are only invited for lunch. McGee is supposed to come as well, but..." My mom trails off.

"Yeah." I sigh. "Well, I'm ready to leave whenever."

"I guess we could leave now then." she grabs her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

When we get there, of course Grandpa is already there, sitting at his desk. "Gibbs!" My mothers shuffles to his desk. "You're not to be working!"

"I'm not Abs." He lifts his head along with the newspaper. "I'm reading the paper." he smiles, and puts the paper down. He looks over at me as I enter the bullpen, and says, "Happy birthday Junior."

"Thanks." I reply, with a smile. I go and sit at my father's desk, then asks, "So when did you get here?"

He looks at his watch, and answers, "About an hour ago. If you haven't noticed, the bullpen is a bit decorated, and I have the tables set up along with the coolers."

"My mom looks around. "Oh goodness! I didn't notice!"

"I did!" I say raising my hand.

We all laugh. "Do you know when the others will be arriving?" My mother asks.

"Well, Ducky is here. I just don't know where he went. And Vance went to get a cup of coffee." My Grandpa takes a sip of his coffee. "There he is now." Grandpa points at Vance.

"Morning." Vance says walking in."

"Good morning!" My mother replies.

"Morning." I nod.

"Thanks for coming Director." My mom says.

"Not a problem. But remember, I can't stay all that long. While the team has off, I'm still working."

"That's OK Vance." I say. "You were at least able to show up." I smile.

"By the way, Happy Birthday LJ." he smiles back.

"Thanks." I reply.

_*Ding*_ We all look over to see Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony walking hand in hand, smiling and chuckling. "I take it that the talk went swell?" I ask.

"Indeed it did." Aunt Ziva chuckles.

"Oh did it!" Uncle Tony adds in. "Where's Ducky and Palmer?" he asks.

"I'm right here." Ducky says, coming from the same direction as autopsy. "There were some things I needed to quickly finish up from last night. And I have not seen Mr. Palmer yet."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be here soon." Grandpa smiles.

Within the next half hour of chatting, sure enough Grandpa was right. Jimmy and Brenna showed up, along with Fornell, and a few other family friends. "Well," Vance speaks. "I've got to get back upstairs. Again, Happy birthday. And thanks for letting me join you guys."

We smile, and shake hands. "No, thank you. Thanks for letting us gather here."

"Anytime." Vane then goes back to his office.

Granpa then enters the bullpen with freshly grilled hambergers, brats, and hotdogs. "Lunch, is served." He says, setting them on the table.

"So, how were you able to grill these?" Fornell asks.

"Easy Tobias." Grandpa smiles. "I brought my porable grill, and cooked them in the back of my truck."

"Good thinking." Fornell replies with a smile.

"Well don't just stand there, make your plates." My mother says.

"I say birthday boy first." Uncle Tony says.

"I second that." Aunt Ziva adds raising her hand.

"All who agree say 'I'." Granpa says.

"I!" Everybody else says in unison.

"Motion carried. Birthday boy first." Granpa chuckles.

After me, everybody makes their plate, and continues to chat. I sat behind Aunt Zivas desk talking to her and Uncle Tony. "So LJ,you were part of this?" Aunt Ziva asks.

"Actually," Uncle Tony says. "it was all..." he tails off looking at the elevator.

Slowly everybody else quiets down as well. I turn around slowly to see my father standing by the elevator. I set my plate down, and walk to him.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." He replies. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." I answer back.

"Here," he hands me a small box. "this is for you." He smiles. "Happy birthday."

"You didn't have to." I smile back, taking the box. I open it, and my mouth drops. "McGee."

"Please. Call me dad."

I look up at him, and give him a hug. "Thank you so much. I love you. Dad."

"I love you too son." we break from our hug. "Come on, let's go show everybody."

We walk into the bullpen, and I stop next to my Uncle Tony while my father walks to my mother.

"Why?" he asks. "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have been here every step of the way." he smiles. "I'm sorry to both you and LJ that I ran off. It was just so shocking. I went to speak to my father seeking for help. And yeah, he did give me some advice." he chuckles.

"Oh Timmy, I'm sorry too. I really should have told you, but it was so different back then. By the time I found out I was pregnant, we had already broken it off."

"Abby." My father takes a hold of my mother's shoulders. "Even though we broke it off, I still really cared for you. I still loved you. And when you had told everybody you were pregnant, I did become worried. I thought about having a big responsibility, and how our lives were going to change. But then you told us it wasn't mine. When I heard that, my hear actually had sank. I was kind of hoping to have a child with you. Abby, I still love you."

"McGee," my mother starts to tear up. "I love you too, but..."

"Look, I'm not asking to weasel back into your life. I know this isn't easy for the three of us, but I just wanted to know how I feel about you."

My mom says nothing, and gives him a hug. "Thank you for coming back." she says, and releases from the hug. "We'll talk tonight."

"OK." he nods. "I would have arrived earlier, but I stopped to get LJ a gift. LJ." he turns to me. "Why don't you show everybody?" he smiles.

Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva and I walk over to my parents, while everybody esle gathers around. "Ready for this Ma?" I chuckle.

She looks at me, and I give her the cheesiest smile. "Alright," she says. "I'll let it slide this time." she chuckles back.

I open the box to show everybody. I hear a couple of gasps, and then my mother ask. "You bought him a car?"

"Well yeah. He's my son, and I missed out on raising him, and do father and son bonding. And I figured this way, now he doesn't always have to either bike or walk to work all the time."

"Please tell me it isn't brand new."

"No. But it's i nexcelent condition. I'll show you when we head out for dinner. Until then, let's party." my father smiles.

My father, mother and I share a big family hug. "By the best birthday." I say.

"I agree." My mother and father say together.


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I want to SINCERELY apologize for not updating this story within the last almost two months. See, with this story, I right it in a notebook first, then type it in. And well, I had lost that notebook. Luckily, I found it last week. THEN I had a bit trouble figuring out how I wanted to start this chapter out, and see what I wanted to put in it. I really hope you like this chapter seeing that it was SUCH a long wait. I really do apologize!**

I went to bed as soon as we got home for dinner, so I was up pretty early. I get up stairs to look outside, and can't help but smile at my new car. My b-e-a-uuuutiful 1971 Chevrolet Camaro. I'm so grateful for this gift. I don't even know how he was able to pay for it. A couple minutes after adoring my car, I see my mother pull in. I go out to the porch and meet her.

"Where were you?" I quesion.

"Well," she starts. "after you fell asleep, your father and I went to a park to talk. It got to be late, and I was super tired, so we just walked to his house."

"And?"

"And. He's going to get involved as much as he wants. You have already grown up, there's not much he can do. The car was a great gift to you. I can't thank him enough."

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet. But, its almost like a bribe though. Don't you think?"

"I did think that. And I talked to him about it."

"Was he hurt?"

"No." She switches to her other leg. "LJ, can we go inside? It's beaming hot out."

"Yeah, it is pretty hot out." We go inside, and sit in the living room. "And what did he say to that?"

"He totally understood where I was coming from."

I could tell my mother was hurting, but what I couldn't tell was what she was hurting from.

"Mom." I stop her.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I can tell something is hurting you. I can here it in your voice, see it in you movement and eyes."

My mother sighs, and looks away. "I made a mistake."

"What mistake? Not telling him at the beginning? Actually telling him?" I try to guess. "You decisions may seem a bit horrible at the moment, but it will all work out." I take a deep breath. "When the job is done-"

"Walk away." she finishes. "Yes, but last night, I had actually made two mistakes."

"What two mistakes?"

My mother doesn't answer, and walks into her bedroom. Not even a minute later, she walks out with a plain ol' paper bag, that looks a little heavy. "Here." She says handing it to me.

"What is it?" I ask as I grab the bag from her.

"Open and see." She says smiling. "I forgot to give it to you last night. And that was my first mistake."

"What!?" I say, opening the bag. "A new laptop?"

I ask wish excitement. "Thanks Mom!" I stand up to give her a hug. "I love you so much." We break from the hug. "And I really mean that."

"I know." She smiles. "I love you too. Did you see what kind of laptop it is?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter." I smile back. "A gift is a gift. No matter how great. All I care for is that I'm surrounded by people who love me."

"LJ, that's really awesome of you, but would you please just look." she chuckles with a slight smile

I sit back on the couch and look back in the bag. My jaw drops. "An Alienware? What!? How did you afford it?"

_(For those who don't know what an Alienware laptop is, it's a very expensive gaming laptop)_

"I made monthly payment on it. It just arrived last week."

I can't help but smile. "Sit." I say patting the couch. "You didn't have to."

"I may not have had to, but I did." She smiles back.

I put the box back in the bag, and look back at my mother. "So what was the other mistake?"

"I knew you were too smart to forget already." she smiles and sits next to me. "Your father and I, we umm." Her voice trails off. "Had ended up 'in bed' together."

I don't give a response right away. All I do is rub her shoulder. "Mom," I say a few moments later. "Other people have made that same mistake. It happens. It's not like you committed homicide or anything. You're not going to jail." I joke around. "But now, you've got another thing to talk about."

"I was gong to this morning, but I don't know what I want out of it, that's if I want something out of it."

"OK, for the next couple of minutes, I don't want you to think of me as your son. Think of me as a counselor of some sort. OK?"

"Alright?" she answers with a slight smile.

"Well, what were you feeling last night during this such 'event'?" I ask.

"I felt like I never had before. I felt...happy. But after, when we were just laying there, I didn't know what I was feeling. I guess you could say I felt, lost, confused, and frightened."

"Tell me, what made you feel all those things?"

"Well, I felt happy because both his and my feelings have shown for one another. Lost, because I wasn't quite sure what was going on, if it was reality, or just my mind playing games. Confused, because I'm the one who engaged the action, and I didn't have any clue why. I didn't want it to happen. And frightened because well, I was afraid that he would take advantage of it and not talk to me. Scared that he was going to shut me down. Frightened, because I may have ruined any chance between the three of us being a true family."

"Abigail."

My mother cuts me a look.

"Remember, I'm not your son." I say seriously. "You do really need to talk to him about how you feel. Even though you said you weren't asking him to be part of you, and your son's life, you really do want him to be a part. Now, I request you to talk to him, and check back in with me. OK? OK. Sessions over."

My mother gives me a look of no explanation. "I have one strange child." She laughs.

"Of course you do!" I chuckle back. "Now go. Go talk to him."

"But I don't know if he's up yet."

"Just. Go." i say in a straight given tone.

"Fine." My mother gives in. She stands up, and I follow. "I'll go." She walks to the door, and as soon as she opens the door, I hear her gasp, "McGee."

"Hi." He says. "May I step in?"

"Of course. I was just coming back."

"Why?"

"Look, lets go talk in the living room." They walk back into the living room. "LJ, do you mind?" My mother asks me.

"Oh, not at all." I smile. "Time for me to set up my computer." I grab the bag, and head to the basement.

About 45 minutes later, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "So?" I ask, not looking away from the screen.

"Looks like I'm moving in." I hear McGee say.

I look up, and it is in fact McGee. I grow a huge smile. "Really Dad?" I ask. He gives a nod, and I run to hug him. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." he says. "Me too."

(-)

So, within the next few months, we get my fathers stuff settled in, and my mother's lab equipment gone, and the nursery set up. Yep, I've got a little sister on the way. and we couldn't be happier. Bother Mom and Dad had found the missing link in their hearts, along with mine. Dad actually just proposed last night, and Miss Abigail Scuito will become Mrs. Abigail McGee, along with, hopefully, Leroy Jethro McGee, and yes, they even have the baby's name. Soon, we will have little Miss Adrianna 'Anna' Marie McGee.

Oh, not to forget about Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva. aunt Ziva is now Ziva DiNozzo as of a week ago, and next week, they get to pick up the child they've adopted. Looks like Anna will have a cousin to grow up with. The two of them didn't tell us which child they are getting; they want to keep it a secret.

And last thing. I started my senior year, and have been accepted into the United States Marine Corps. And best new yet, Vance has already locked a spot for me. So, I've got my life set ahead of me. Looks like the missing link has been found, and things are looking good.

**Thanks for reading! The ending got bad, no doubt about that. Review what you wish to. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, bad or good. Both help me become a better reader. And I'm looking forward to continuing my other stories, along with making more. :)**


End file.
